customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin and the King of Thieves 1996 Aired on ABC (February 1998) Part 1
(A man cloaked in blue leaves his footprint in the sand. Cassim looks at the palace of Agrabah, miles ahead of him. Camels come up the hill behind him, wearing saddles and carrying cargo. A man peeks his head out of one of the baskets. Cassim pushes his head back inside the basket. Cassim and the camels make their way toward Agrabah) * (Razoul stands at the palace gate, arms folded. A peddler approaches him, carrying a gray sack on his back) * Peddler: Ooh, in all my years, never have I seen the streets so full of bustle and hustle and assorted commotion. * Razoul: Our princess is to wed. * Peddler: Ooh, wonderful! And who's the lucky prince? * Razoul: Not a prince at all. Just a no-account street rat. * (The peddler reveals himself as Genie. Genie throws the sack on top of Razoul) * Genie: No way! (Genie picks Razoul up) Try it fanatically. (Genie shoots some magic into the heavens) It's Aladdin! ('Aladdin' appears, written in generic lettering. Genie looks at the camera, sheepishly) Aww...some of you don't believe. (Genie snaps his fingers, and the "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" logo appears, fireworks behind it. Genie, as Tinkerbell, flies in front of the logo) In color. (Genie giggles and taps the logo with his magic wand, causing it to disappear) * (Genie is holding a snow globe version of Agrabah. A smaller Genie flies behind him) * Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah, there's emotion in the air. People pouring in from near and far * (Genie flies behind a camel, who hugs the driver and the camel) * 'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a wedding. * (Genie flies in front of a man riding an elephant. He sits down in front of the elephant, who turns into a manicurist. He starts doing a manicure on the elephant) * There's a party here in Agrabah, everybody will be there (Genie grabs the driver and another man. He changes their hair to giant afros) * Well, if you're a pauper or a shah, do something with your hair. You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty * (Genie unravels a man's turban) * A turban that's unraveling just won't do * (As earrings on a woman's ear) * No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy * (Genie turns the woman into a fat woman with huge glasses. The woman shrieks and runs away) * You're gonna look gorgeous if I get through. There's a party here in Agrabah, where I'm going to paint the town * (Genie, as a painter, waves his paintbrush at three women. Their burkas change into harem-style fashion outfits) * If you want to see what colors are, follow me around. * (Genie, on an easel, flies through Agrabah. Newspapers appear in the hands of citizens) * Crowd: Aladdin's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century * Genie: My buddy's getting married and it's gonna see just how much I can do! * (As an explorer) * You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs (As a giant, tiki-style fashion pig) * You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen But none of them compare to what is this * (Genie opens a lid. A roasting pig with an apple in his mouth appears. The pig pulls the apple out of his mouth) * The food will be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting. There's a party here in Agrabah and it's got us all aglow * (Genie turns into Rocky Balboa) * If a street rat could have come so far, maybe I can do it * (Genie turns into Don King) * Sure, there's nothing to it! * Woman: There's a party here in Agrabah, but we're not sure that we'll go * (Genie, dressed in drag, appears behind her) * For although the bride is la-de-da, the groom is awfully low * (Genie pushes the woman out of the way. Genie appears in front of the palace, as Walter Cronkite. Another Genie walks behind him, wearing a Jafar mask) * Genie: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long * (The other Genie walks in front of the camera, and takes off the Jafar mask) * Without Jafar and all his malice, everybody's happy What could possibly go wrong? * (Cassim and the men burst out into song) * Thieves: There's a party here in Agrabah, and we're gonna rob them blind * (Cassim pushes up to one of the baskets) * Cassim: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. * (Iago is sitting on top of the gift table. People walk by the table, putting down treasures. Iago pours a goblet full of coins over his head) * Iago: There's a party here in Agrabah, and the loot is pouring in. I like this wedding stuff so far. Perhaps if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! * Genie: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers * (Genie dumps a cart full of flowers over himself and the Sultan) * And valets who will carefully park for you * (In the courtyard, an elephant parks among a group of camels) * The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Girls, you look just lovely and so grown up as well * (Genie pinches the cheeks of Jasmine's bridesmaids. Genie appears back in the pavilion) * There's a party here in Agrabah, guests are filling up the room But there's something missing, yes, aha! * Sultan: Where is the groom?